


Not as distracted

by MocaAobaLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, beta but i will die dw, kinda incomplete but do i care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaAobaLovemail/pseuds/MocaAobaLovemail
Summary: Tsugumi spies on Hina after the latter becomes more invested in her work as the student council president when she's not around.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hikawa Hina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Not as distracted

Tsugumi carefully pushed the door, just enough to be able to see Hina's usual desk, but not far enough for the movement to be noticed. She held her breath, Hina was sitting just behind that gap, all she needed to do now was lean her head out one centimeter more to see what's happening inside. She suddenly stopped, right in the middle action thanks to a small part of her brain with some kind of morality and common sense that hasn't been purged out by the so-called "delinquents" her friends were usually seen as. She sucked in the air and hastily dipped her head as her curiosity won over.

  
Hina was filling out a bunch of forms left over by the teacher, which was usually what Tsugu would finish for her the next day as Hina would whine how unboppin' the entire ordeal was. Right now she didn't look as bored thought, she was more energetic than usual, even, swinging her legs under the desk with a light blush covering her cheeks. Her left hand was playing with someone else's, tapping her fingers on its palm. Which seemed more than a bunch of mindless movements, more like punching in the chords for the guitar.

  
"Wonderland Girl~?" a voice, far too familiar, said softly.

  
"Mhm! You're getting good at this!"

  
Tsugu turned her head in the most uncomfortable position she could do, to see the mysterious person.

  
"I have a good teacher~" Moca leaned closer to Hina, comfortably nuzzling into her hair.

  
Wait, Moca?

  
The lovestruck miss president simply chuckled at the compliment, soaking in the warm feeling that it brought her. She slowly changed the paper sheet she was working on, probably not to disturb Moca, who snugly watched her work, her head now laying on Hina's shoulder.

  
Needless to say, if anyone asked, Tsugumi didn't know why Moca would always be busy twice a week after school despite having no clubs to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I'm still not good at writing (go figure), but i had this idea and really, why not? uh hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the grammar/punctuation is off, i tried to beta read it (even chucked it through grammarly) but it doesn't really change the fact that English isn't my first language.


End file.
